Come back to me
by Patrece
Summary: This takes place after the Divatox incident. Kim and Tommy come to a conclusion but is it the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy looks at Kim for the hundredth time. He could not help himself; he was still in shock that she had decided to come with Jason to help build shelters for the homeless.

Kim could feel Tommy's eyes on her; only one man could make her receive goose bumps with just a look. She turns her head in his direction and looks into his soulful brown eyes.

"You are one amazing woman Kim to give up training for a few weeks to help the homeless is awesome especially with the Olympics beginning in a few weeks, Adam says. He had noticed the little interaction between the ex couple and how Kat, Tommy's girlfriend seemed to be staring daggers at Kim so he decided to start up the conversation again.

"Thanks Adam but it was a no brainer; train and hang out or build and see my friends."

"Glad you chose to build and hang out with us," Billy adds. "We missed you."

"Guys stop it before I blush."

Kat looked like she wanted to throw up and she rolled her eyes.

Tanya notices and says, "So Kim I see you still like to wear a lot of pink."

"The majority of my clothes are pink and practice takes up most of my time so yeah I have had little time for anything else but I want to go shopping especially since I recently have begun to like the color red." Kim knew Tanya was trying to make a jab at her and she understood because she was Kat's best friend but that still gave her no excuse to sink that low.

Tanya could only stare at Kim with her mouth open.

Kat looks at Tommy for his reaction and sees him smiling. She leans in closer to him and kisses his cheek.

Tommy turns and stares at Kat for a second before joining the conversation. "Kim red is an awesome color I could take you shopping."

"You never want to go shopping with me or take me," Kat spat out looking even more annoyed.

"Kat you have Tanya for that," Tommy says with a shrug.

"Okay Tommy, so you still coming over my house after this."

"No the guys and I are going to hang out." "I will call you tomorrow."

"Whatever I forgot that Tanya and I are going to the mall." She made it a point to not invite Kim along or make it to where no one would suggest that she come.

"Oh yea come on Kat let's go."

Kim looks at the pair leave and shakes her head; her hair has grown quite long and looks like waves cascading down her back. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Kim, Kat just feels insecure and jealous," Jason says. "I feel a little weird since the spell has worn off.

"Insecure and jealous, why?" "Jason it just has to fully leave our system."

"Maybe you and Tommy should continue that conversation alone," Adam states.

"I forgot you were put under the most spells."

"She knows I would never try and take him from her right." "Jason see so I understand how they work." Kim begins to bite her bottom lip and twirl her hair with her finger.

"Kat feels threaten and until she sees that the threat is over she will be well a bitch," Rocky inputs. Eating the last of his taco.

"If me tagging along is a problem I could just leave."

"Of course not, Kim she just needs to get over herself," Tommy says.

"Besides you were not a tagalong we wanted you here and were thrilled when you could come along." "Although it was meant to be a surprise to others I was ecstatic when I heard from Jason that he was a few states over from you and was going to surprise you with a visit and invite you."

"Alright so I will let you all have your guys night goodnight." She grabs her purse and puts it on her shoulder and starts to get up from the park bench.

"Kim can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Tommy."

"I will catch up with you guys."

The others agree and get into their cars.

Tommy and Kim begin to walk around the park.

"Kim when I received your letter I was heartbroken and with the help of our friends especially Kat I began to feel some happiness but seeing you brought back all those emotions and I realized that you would always have my heart."

"Tommy let me stop you there; in Florida I was lonely and when I met Josh he was in the same boat as I was and we became very close but it was purely a friendship I never cheated on you and we did not start dating till I sent you that letter."

"I wish I would have had more time for you." Tommy looks Kim directly in the eyes.

"Tommy you are a power ranger and with that comes great responsibility; I should have been stronger and we would not be in this mess."

"Kim your mother had left you, your dad was interested more in his new family than in you, and I could not visit you as much as I had wanted to."

She nods before continuing, "That was part of the reason I wrote the letter, and I thought that Josh would have so much time for me being the fact that he was not a power ranger." "Truthfully after we began to date I realized that being lonely was the only real thing we had in common besides gymnastics and I ended up setting him up on a date with a girl named Katie."

"So you are single."

"Yes." Kim twirls her hair with her finger and bites her bottom lip again.

"Kim do you know what this means we can be together; soon I will pass on my powers and we can spend all the time we want together."

"As much as I wished you would say that, I cannot let you dump Kat for me. It pains me to say it but you need to give her a fair shot like if I had never visited."

"Kim no I love you and only you; please don't do this."

"I have to or else we will have this constant reminder of what happened."

"She does not have to be in our lives Beautiful."

"We share the same friends Tommy and like it or not she will always be bonded to us because she was a power ranger." "I am not saying we won't ever get back together I am just saying we will not get back together at this moment."

"Kim think of all the time that will be wasted if I stay with her."

"I know but it is for the best." "I do not want her to feel pain and I know that she deserves to feel a little for how she has treated me but it is not right." "I know I caused you to feel pain and that is why I am going to make it up to you once we are together again."

"I cannot be with Kat and have you be this close to me."

"Tommy at the end of this week, I will not be returning to Angel Grove till the mutual break up happens." "I will finish the Olympics in Florida then be with my mother and stepfather in Paris."

"Beautiful this is a huge mistake please don't do this." "It hurts more knowing that you love me but will not be with me."

"I am so sorry for that but if we are to have the relationship and life that we want then we must do this." "Please understand Handsome."

"I understand I hate it but I understand Beautiful."

"I hate it too but hey just think about all the benefits of not being tied down to any bad feelings."

"Yeah I know." Tommy looks at Kim and pulls her towards him.

"Tommy…"

Before she can finish the sentence he gives her a long and passionate kiss.

"See that is why I must leave." Kim has yet to remove herself from Tommy's arms.

"I know Beautiful but I had to kiss you before I go through with this heartbreaking plan."

Kim nods her head causing her hair to cascade again and Tommy moves one of his arms up to touch her hair never breaking their hold.

"You finally let your hair grown out and I have to wait to rub my hands through it."

"I will promise you that I will not cut it off."

"Good," he smiles down at her. "Kim are you getting taller?"

"Nope just that I wear high heels now."

"That is so sexy; it will be hard being with her since I will be only thinking of you."

"I know I will be doing the same; I cannot even think of dating anyone else."

"Since I agreed to this little arrangement you have to promise me something."

"Okay it is only fair."

"You must not date anyone or form a relationship with anyone."

"Deal." Kim looks Tommy in the eyes.

"I mean it Kim those Florida boys seem to know how to play the game and let's not go into what French boys are capable of."

"Tommy you have my word, I will not date anyone else no matter the circumstance."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good because I could not think straight if someone else was holding you."

"I wouldn't want that so I promise but you need to promise me that you will not cut your amazing hair either."

"I promise Beautiful." Tommy kisses her again.

"As much as it pains me to say this you need to go catch up with the boys and I need to convince Kat that I will not take you away from her." Kim tries to pull away but Tommy holds her tighter.

"Give me five more minutes."

"Okay." Kim wanted to never let him go.

After five minutes of holding each other Tommy gives Kim one last long passionate kiss before he pulls away and drives her to the mall before he heads to Jason's hotel room.

"So Tommy is the power couple reunited again?"

Tommy sighs, "In a way yes."

"Huh what does that mean?" Adam looks puzzled.

Tommy begins to tell them about his conversation with Kim.

"Wow that is very noble of her yet it will be painful for you both," Billy says.

"You have no idea man this is going to suck." "I really don't know how I am going to pull this one off; I know that we all have to act in order to keep our secret but this is nothing like that."

"I agree bro," Jason shakes his head.

"If anyone of us can do it Tommy can," Rocky adds.

"I hope so man." "Kim looks just as I remember Beautiful."

"Yea she was looking hot especially being evil and kicking butt."

"Adam do you want to make it through the rest of the night alive?"

"Just trying to take your mind off the situation." He looks at Rocky, "Boy did you miss her being sexy as hell with that tone and those movements."

"Adam how about I tell Aisha how you were checking out my girl."

"Yea about that you cannot call her that yet."

"See what I mean."

"This calls for something girls do when they are under stress."

"Shop, do nails, or gossip?"

"None eat junk food then workout like crazy."

"Should have known that is what it was going to be seeing that the idea came from you."

"I would laugh but I will focus my energy on ordering room service."

At the mall Kim sees Kat and Tanya, she walks over to them. "Hi guys."

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh remember this is one of my favorite spots I am surprised you did not use that in your jab." Kim says laughing. "No seriously Kat you have nothing to worry about Tommy is yours."

"Of course he is why wouldn't he be." Good he told her he loves me and not her that was a close one; I need to do buy special for him.

"I know I just wanted you to know that I know that and want us to remain friends."

"Okay so want to join us we were just going to go to Dots."

"Then grab a bite to eat," Tanya says.

"Wow I can see why you and Rocky got together."

The girls laugh then head to the store.

"Kat this would look great on you."

"Oh Kim is it pretty but are you sure you don't want it."

"I don't know it is pink and all."

"Kim you always look good in pink besides it was your color first."

"Yeah Kim you should buy it but Kat you should get one too; you both like different shades of pink so buy them in those shades."

"Great idea Tanya; oh this makes me remember the shopping adventures Aisha and I shared."

"I miss her too." "Maybe we should all meet up sometime and have a ranger party."

"You and Jason have such similar minds he was thinking the same thing."

Maybe I can get Jason and Kim to break their brother and sister relationship and make them a couple. Kat was simply trying to make sure Kim would not want Tommy back. She frowned slightly for a while Kat had a crush on Jason although she was dating Tommy at the time. "He is smart and good looking plus he super nice."

Tanya caught on to what Kat was doing and adds, "Yeah he really is."

Kim figured them out and thought gross. "He has always been like that but he likes blondes." Kim knew from talking to Adam, Billy, and Rocky that Kat had developed a crush on Jason during the time that Tommy was evil.

Kat blushes and turns to look at a mannequin that displayed a cute outfit.

"So how about we eat some dinner I am starved."

"Tanya I thought we had dinner shouldn't this be a snack instead."

"Kim you work out enough nothing's wrong with having two dinners."

The girls laugh so loud people turn and look at them.

"Rocky good idea, this comfort food hit the spot."

"So Tommy I know a way to quicken up the mutual breakup a little."

"How Billy?" Tommy looks at Billy closely.

"Remember when you were evil and Jason became the gold ranger."

"Yes I do."

"Kat had developed a colossal crush on Jason."

"She did I must have been too out of it to notice."

"You really were anyways if my hypothesis is correct than she should still harbor some of those feelings hence a mutual breakup."

"I should be hurt that she fell for the first red ranger," Tommy jokes.

"Guys if that happens then she will want me although I think she is cute I just broke up with Emily and I am not sure I am ready for what Kat will want."

"Do it for your sister Kimmy and your fellow red ranger brother."

"Well since you put it that way I will do it for Kim."

"Ha-ha well as long as you will do it, the problem is when do we put this plan into motion because I want as soon as possible but Kim might think otherwise."

"Make her think your way then."

"Easier said than done; she wants for everyone to happy but I also think she wants to make sure Kat does not try and steal me away which she could never do."

"Get to it lover boy."

"This is going to be a long few months."

After the boys' plan how the mutual break up will go they all decide to head home.

"Girls I had fun shopping with you both but I am a little tired and will see you guys tomorrow."

"I had fun too want me to drive you home?"

"Sure if you wouldn't mind."

"No problem right Tanya."

"Right Kim we are all friends here."

"Okay." Kim hops into the back seat and buckles her seat belt as her friends get inside the car.

"Thanks for the ride see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Kim," both girls say before they drive off.

The next afternoon the gang is at the park having a picnic that Kim has prepared.

"How did you do all of this while staying in a hotel?"

"It's a girl thing I guess."

"I for one am glad to have you back," Rocky adds as he bites into a sandwich.

"Thanks Rocky it's good to be back if even for a little while."

Maybe I can change that or make bringing you back here sooner. Tommy jumps up and goes to his car and pops in a cd. Wait for you by Elliot begins to play causing Kim to look at Tommy. He mouths I love you to her making her stare at him a second before she began to under load more items from her picnic basket.

"I love this song, don't you Kim?"

"Yes it has a very special message to it." Kim looks at Kat who is too caught up talking to Tanya about wearing spandex to notice. She turns back to Tommy and mouths back I love you too but has a look of please stop it.

Tommy walks back to his spot between Kim and Adam. He whispers to Kim, "I have a plan just go with it because it makes it to where we can be together soon and it goes with your plan."

Kim nods and looks at him before she begins to think of what the plan is.

Kat finally notices the song playing and thinks about the time she first heard this song; she was with Jason and they were trying to find a way to save Tommy when they shared a kiss. The kiss was something that Kat had not shared with anyone because she was unsure of what the kiss meant besides she was with Tommy and Jason had Emily. She glances at Jason who was looking at her. Maybe the kiss meant something to him too. Now Kat was even more confused.

"Kim can't you move back here after the games instead of moving to Paris," Billy says.

"I want to but my mother misses me and I miss her."

"How about you visit her and move back here," Adam suggests.

"Wish it was that easy." Kim wanted to move back here now but she knew that seeing Tommy hold Kat was too much and since she did not know of what the guys plan was.

"It will be." Tommy smiles at her.

Kim smiles back while out of the corner of her eye looking at Kat who was busy staring at Jason. Wonder if this is part of their plan?

Tommy who senses Kim thoughts nods his head and touches her hand briefly.

Tanya is too caught up in her best friend staring at Jason to notice the interactions between Tommy and Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

Why is she staring at Jason like that; I knew she had developed a crush on him but I thought she liked Tommy more so she dismissed the idea of being with Jason. "Kat I think know is a good time to mention that I will be moving back to Africa after graduation"

Kat who was too busy looking at Jason; took a few seconds to consider what her best friend had said. "What!"

"Yes I will be moving back to Africa and Rocky will help me try to fix a few problems that my homeland is experiencing then we will return to the States and attend college." "We will be taking corresponding classes so when we return we will be caught up with the rest of you all."

"But what will I do without my best friend?" Kat nibbles on a chip.

"Uh I don't know attend college, party, shop, and hang out with the gang." Tanya sips a soda.

"Who will do those things with me; what about our plans."

"We can still have a routine when I return; my people need me and besides I cannot put everything on Aisha she has her own family here who misses her."

"I thought you would join me in Australia for the summer then we would attend college."

"You can still go home to visit and there will be other summers that I can come and visit your homeland." Tanya drinks her soda.

What am I going to do; I have all these strange feelings and no one to talk to. I cannot talk to Kim about who to date; she will obviously want me to choose Jason over Tommy and what about our college plans to become the two most popular girls on campus. Aisha will side with Kim and not me. "I wish you would have talked to me about this but if you want to do that then I will support you."

Oh good I thought she would totally flip out. "Thanks Kat; I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah thanks Kat; Tanya really wants to help those villages."

"No problem; so when do you two leave?"

"The day after graduation."

"The day after but that gives us barely any time to be together."

"Kat you will be so busy with other activities that you will not notice we are gone."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Hey Kat I can hang out with you."

"Gee thanks Jason; at least someone likes me."

"Ha-ha I know you two will have fun."

Kat blushed and looked at Jason who was only smiling at her.

"Tommy you are a genius I love how I was thinking the same thing." Kim whispers.

"You were well then it is fate that we are meant to be I love you Kim." Tommy bites into a sandwich and smiles at her.

"I love you Tommy." Kim sips her lemonade.

Adam looks at the pair and hopes that someday soon everything will work out for them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Tommy is working out with the guys.

"So Tommy do you think you can have Kim before graduation?" Adam questions.

"I hope so but if lover boy does not move in for the kill faster I won't."

"Well excuse me for trying to be a gentleman." Jason shakes his head.

Rocky munches on a chip. "Are maybe you are too afraid she will turn you down."

"Hum maybe we cannot all impress the girl we like by winning an all you can eat contest."

Tommy and Adam laugh hysterically.

"Well at least I can get a girl."

Tommy who is sipping water from a water bottle nearly chokes.

"Really now what about Emily, Sarah or Beth?"

"Oh I forgot about those; well at least mine is still with me."

"Only because I have not found Miss Right." Jason grabs Rocky's bag of chips.

"Hey those are mine!"

"Not anymore." Jason begins to eat the chips.

Adam shakes his head. "What are we going to do with these lug heads?"

"Let them entertain us."

"Uh you guys are just as entertaining; remember when you two tried to do a push up contest and didn't know that Jason and I had oiled up the floor."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh yea they were slipping and sliding everywhere."

"That was not cool; my Kimmy came in with Aisha and they are still teasing us about that."

"What am I going to do with you guys," Billy says as he shakes his head.

"Hey Billy why don't we find you a girlfriend too?"

"Uh Adam I don't know about that."

"Why not; we will all have one and you don't want to be the odd man out."

"I uh I um I am afraid."

"Of what man?" Tommy turns in his direction.

"Of everything; girls go for guys like you not guys like me."

"That's not true Donald Trump and Bill Gates get girls," Rocky inputs.

"Those men are billionaires." Billy throws his hands up.

"So one day you will be one." Jason drinks from his water bottle.

"I do not doubt that I will be successful but that does not guarantee I will have a girlfriend."

Tommy begins to do sit-ups. "Not with that attitude Mister."

Billy inhales, "okay Tommy help me to be more like you."

"Him but I was the first leader plus I am hotter." Jason beings to lift weights.

"No you are not besides I was more colors than you."

"How about I learn something from each of you; after Tommy gets Kim back."

Tommy sits up," well now let's get a move on it."

Rocky stands up, "I can keep Tanya busy."

"Good I will call Kat and have her meet me."

"How about a romantic dinner; she seems to love those."

"Gee Tommy isn't that how she got you?"

"Nope well in a way yea; I envisioned she was Kim…" "Hey don't look at me like that!"

"Dude has it bad." Adam stretches, "Let's go buy Kim a gift."

Tommy nods, "good idea."

"So how do I get Kat to come to my dinner?"

"Tell her Emily bailed and since you promised to hang out with her; you thought of her."

"Tommy are you evil again or just a mastermind at getting girls?"

"Well Billy I am so a mastermind at getting the ladies."

"Oh my let's leave before his ego gets so big his head explodes."

"Rocky don't hate on my game."

"See what I mean." Now let's go before the four o'clock buffet closes."

All the others could do was laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Adam maybe you should buy Aisha something while we are here."

"Good idea; she will be jealous that Kim has a new something or another."

"What about promise rings?" Tommy looks at a few.

"That means forever and I am only eighteen man."

"You so don't get girls do you; how do you still have a girlfriend dude?"

"Aren't those like wedding rings bro?" Adam studies one.

"In a way yes but they equal automatic sex."

"Really how you guessed that?"

"From talking to Kim; listening goes a long way."

"Well in that case than let's get them." "I buy the yellow and black and you by the pink and red ones." Adam hands Tommy his.

"Now let's get this suckers engraved." "I know just the place; I get Kim an engraved id bracelet when she got hurt by uh Kat."

"Oh yea that was kind of scary; good thing she snapped out of it in time."

Tommy nods and the boys walk to the next store.

"So Rocky why did you practically drag me out of the house forty minutes ago?"

"I told you Tanya the four okay buffet dear."

"Humph and here I thought you just wanted to spend more time with me."

"I do; you know you are my favorite then food."

"We will see about that." Tanya eats a piece of chicken.

Billy is in his room doing homework.

His dad pokes his head into his room. "Can we talk?"

"Sure dad; what's on your cranium?"

"Well the year is almost up and you have yet to find a girlfriend or go out on a date."

"I try to focus on school besides Tommy is helping me find a girlfriend." Billy adds.

"Oh that's good he seems to be really good with the opposite sex."

"Yea he is every girl's dream." "I was going to read a book."

"Go right ahead; with Tommy's help I have no need to worry." His dad walks off.

When did he suddenly take an interest in me and girls? Billy wondered.

"How is the chicken; Kat?"

"Oh it is delicious." "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"No problem; I told you I like hanging out with you." Jason gives Kat a chamming smile.

Wow; he is dreamy. Why was I so stuck on Tommy? "This is nice I haven't been on one of this since uh well Kim dumped Tommy."

"You were long overdue for one than gorgeous." Jason eats some salad.

Maybe I should dump Tommy tonight and make out with Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason seems to be reading Kat's thoughts. Hum maybe I will get some loving tonight.

Tanya is done eating and looking at Rocky and her watch.

"Oh Tanya baby what's the rush?" Rocky bites into a burger.

"Uh let's see we have been here for two hours and I am getting bored."

"What but you love it here besides I can spend more time giving you love if I am full."

"Just hurry up." Tanya rolls her eyes.

A waiter walks up to the table. "Is your name Tanya?"

"Yes it is; why?" Tanya questions.

"I have something for you." The waiter takes his hand from behind his back.

"Aw how cute a pastry with a T in the middle."

"I knew you would like it babe; so I had them make it special before I picked you up."

"Oh Rocky it is so pretty I don't want to eat it." Tanya squeezes Rocky hand before she bites into the yellow pastry.

"Want to come over my house?" Adam holds his bags in one hand and drinks a soda with the other hand.

"Sure I have nothing better to do."

"Ha Tommy you are such a comedian." "Remind me to tell Kim how funny you are."

"Will do; so can you hide your rings from Aisha; she is the present finding queen."

"I think maybe I should keep mine at your house to be on the safe side." Adam throws his soda in the trash can.

"Good idea; let's go." Tommy puts his shopping bags in his other hand. "Do you think Jason can win Kat over before Kim leaves for Paris?"

"For all our sakes I hope so."

"I just have a nagging feeling that I should help in some way."

"Well then ask Jason what needs to be done."

The boys get into Tommy's jeep and he drives to Adam's house.

"I just want it to be perfect you know; Kim is mine by tonight; Jason better win her over soon."

"He will now quit worrying and let's play a video game or something."

The boys pull into Adam's driveway.

"Last time we plated; I schooled you bro."

"Only because Aisha and I had that argument."

"What is with girls and shopping?"

"Who knows; I told her we were playing video games but she wanted me to drive her to the mall for a sale."

"Dude Kim use to get me like that all the time." "I become taxi man instead of lover man."

When have you ever been lover man?" "Now stupid or idiot man I can visualize.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy smiles a secretive smile, "Only in my dreams."

"What man, come on explain in detail." Adam shakes Tommy. "I always figured the first pink ranger to be a freak."

"Hey," Tommy playfully punches Adam. "Yeah but she is my freak." "I think we should go spy on Jason and Kat to make sure he is holding up to his part of the deal."

"Good idea," Adam grabs his jacket. "It was getting a little boring around here." 'Honestly I am glad that Kim came to visit and spiced things up."

"I am glad she returned for other reasons obviously." Tommy opens the front door. "He had better be romancing her like he has never romanced a girl before."

Adam opens the passenger door. "That is going to be hard since Jason has only had one other real relationship with a girl." "Maybe we should have spied on him sooner."

Kim was in her hotel room reading a book when she has an idea. She picks up the telephone and dials the flower shop, which she knows by heart. "Hello Pam this is Kim."

"Kim I knew it was you; I would know your voice anywhere," Pam smiles into the phone.

"Cool beams, I want to place an order of pink posies to 1432 Ocean Lane tomorrow at three." "Um I want the note to say I had a blast; hope to hang out again real soon." Kim makes a mental note to tell Jason about the flowers.

"I am not sure Tommy would be too fond of pink posies." Pam laughs.

"Oh they are not for him silly goose," Kim cannot but to laugh thinking of her sending Tommy pink flowers. "I want the usual delivered to Tommy."

"Sure thing Kim and do you want Tommy's sent tomorrow as well?"

"Yes I would like that; I have an idea that knucklehead is not home." Kim twirls around a pen.

"Alright than; hope to see you soon."

"I will try and visit," Kim hangs up the phone. What can I do in the meantime? I guess go swimming in the heated pool downstairs.

In Africa Aisha was terribly homesick. "Ugh."

"What is wrong Aisha?" Terry asks her.

"I miss my family and friends." Aisha stares at a picture of her parents.

Terry looks at her for a second. "The summer is almost here want to go home early?"

"Aren't I need here still," Aisha questions.

"You will always be needed here Aisha but I do not want you to be miserable while you are here." "Say what, how about you visit during the summer if you still feel bad about leaving early." Terry smiles at her. "I think Adam will not let you leave besides Tanya is returning and with Rocky for a while."

"Oh thank you and be careful of Rocky." Aisha laughs. "He will wear you out with cooking."

"I can handle him especially if I can handle a village of little monsters." Terry hands Aisha a package. "Here open this."

"What is it?" Aisha stares at the gift.

"Unwrap it to find out silly girl," Terry watches Aisha open the present.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now we will be best friends for forever," Terry puts the necklace on around Aisha's neck.

Aisha smiles down at the necklace. "Uh oh better not let Kim hear that or she will get you."

"Well I can be your best friend in Africa and she can be your best friend in the States."

"Better yet I can have two best friends." Aisha hugs her friend. "I am going to miss you."

"Maybe I can come visit you in the States sometime as well," Terry smiles at Aisha.

At the Angel Grove Park Adam and Tommy, watch Jason and Kat.

"I definitely will not tell Kim that they came here." Tommy mutters.

"Ha think Kim will be jealous that she has to share you guys spot?"

"Think I know she will be upset; he couldn't have taken her to make out peak or something." Tommy sneaks a little closer.

"If they were in make out peak then you could go directly to Kim and tell her the good news yet the two of them seem to be talking instead of making out." Adam laughs. "Maybe Jason should have had more time for lessons from us."

"What are they talking about," Tommy edges closer to the pair. "I hope they are discussing their future or at least becoming a couple."

Jason stares into Kat's eyes. "I know that you are with Tommy and all but would you mind dumping him and becoming my girlfriend?"

"Uh I don't know," Kat looks at her leg.

"Our kiss was magical and I know you felt that spark," Jason touches Kat's cheek.

"I did but still it was wrong of me to do that besides why the sudden interest in us now?"

Jason puts his hand down. "I just did not know when the right time to approach you was but seeing how you looked at me the other day at the picnic proves you like me."

Kat looks at Jason. Is he for real or is he doing it for Kim? "Okay, Jason tell me this." "If you had not brought Kim along would you still be asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Oh Kat of course I would." Jason touches Kat's hand. "I just did not have the nerve to do it before." "You being with one of my best friends and all just made the timing off especially with him being made evil."

"I understand you there; I just do not want to get my hurt broken." Kat bites her lip.

Jason reaches for Kat's face and kisses her. "Does that feel like I will break your heart?"

Kat looks at Jason for a moment. "No but how will I tell Tommy that I want to be with you?"

"Oh do not worry I will take the anger and tell him," Jason kisses Kat again. Hum, maybe I should have stolen her heart a long while back.

"Want to come to my house," Kat asks Jason. "My parents are out for the night."

Jason smiles at Kat. "Sure I would like that."

The new couple walks off to Jason's car.

"Would you look at that; who figured Jason had game or Kat was wild," Tommy says.

Adam shakes his head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well sorry to cut this short but I have a certain girl to go see," Tommy smiles.


End file.
